


1 5 10 Years

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, I wrote it years back, I'm not really sure how to tag this one, Letters to a lost lover, Love Letters, Other, Robots, and just found it, thought it should be here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A old broken robot finds a way to write. With that he writes letters to a lost love telling her how much he really regrets a lot of things. Telling her how much he honestly loved her.<br/>Telling her that he wishes she was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 5 10 Years

**Year 1**

_Its been so long now, a year maybe since I came back to find you. But to find out that you…you perished…I’m so sorry, I really am. I had forgotten that you living people only live for so long and…I don’t know what to say luv other then its not fair.  
_

_Its not fair that you had to leave, Its not fair that I’m stuck here. Every time I  look anywhere I just see you. I hope you're staying strong up there, no one to bother you anymore. I love you…you know that right? Please forgive me….._

**Year 5**

_H-hey, can you hear me luv? I re-built your room. The place where we first met. You know, where I nearly killed you. It was hard finding the parts but its here now.  
_

_I…I know you must hate me, I left for so long, left you alone. I ran away because I was a coward and I didn’t want to hurt you, and you had to live all those years without me. You have no idea how much I hate myself luv, I really…really hate living this way, living alone, without you…five years now. *sigh*_

_You had more of a reason to live then I did, you should have been the one to out live me. I hate it, I hate it so much, I hate being alone. I’m scared luv, why do you living things have such short lives? Just…please…answer that one question…please…_

**Year 10**

_I haven’t left the room, I don’t want to leave this room, its the one place I have that I feel is connected to you in some way.  
_

_What has it been…ten years now? Oh who knows, I’m a moron after all its probably been longer then that… I can feel my energy running short in this body luv… But I know its going to be a long time before it actually shuts off.  
_

_The other cores think its stupid that I won’t come out. That I won’t get over the fact that you're gone…that I won’t stop crying. But I cant. **I. Loved. You.** And the others will never know how that feels. They will never feel the pain I get when I think of you._

_Every day I think of you, your brown hair and silver eyes. Gosh your eyes were so…so different…so special to me, and now I can’t even see those._

_Its just not fair! Why do I have to be alone, why did you have to leave! Why is life so unfair! I never meant to hurt you, you know that right luv? I didn’t mean to hurt you._

_Not a single day goes by where I don’t think of all the good times we had, like that time you didn’t catch me…that was a good time…one of the first moments we had together._

_Or maybe that time where you tried your hardest to hold on. I thank you for that. I honestly do thank you. I told myself I needed to do something good in return, I needed to somehow help you like you did me._

_But now look, you're gone…you're up where ever lost ones go and I’m here. I was never able to tell you sorry. Never able to help. I was always so stupid. miss you luv…I know I keep saying that but I dearly miss you…honestly…miss you._

_I..I think its time I stop writing, stop trying to contact you, after all its not like you have anyway of saying anything back so…so I guess this is my last good bye._

_I love you Chell. I will always love you. You showed me that even without a heart there is a place for me to love you. And I do, I honest to not even God..but Cave Johnson that I love you. Please believe me when I tell you that._

_Good bye love, the tears are wetting the page so I must stop now._

_I..I miss you, I love you…_

_Yours forever,  
Wheatley._

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Wheatley could be considered an android in this fic? Or just his regular core self. However you'd like to see it <3
> 
> Tumblr is Lemon-Bat. I've changed the user.
> 
> Now I must be off. Thank you so very much for reading.


End file.
